The Magical Girl
by EvilRegalMarta
Summary: A normal teenage girl magically shows up in Storybrooke and runs into former mayor of this town, Regina. She doesn't even realize she's not in her home, Scotland anymore but it doesn't matter anymore because she feels a strong bond between her and former mayor. Emma and Regina spends a lot of time together because of this mysterious girl and they become closer.


**Before you're reading the fic, please read this:**

Firstly, I really hope you'll enjoy this fic and if you don't like something about the story line, please tell me.

Secondly, if this fic will get a postive reviews, I will let you choose what ship for Regina should become true in this story.

Here's the options:

**Swan Queen;**

**Evil Charming;**

**Hooked Queen.**

Leave your choice in the comments and the ship who will get the most votes, starting from chapter 2 will develop with the story going on.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Regina sighed as she looked out of the window. Henry has once again pushed her away and has broken her heart even more. No matter how hard she tries, no matter what she does, it's not enough.

"Who am I kidding?" Regina asked herself. "I will never be good enough for him. For any of them."

She felt another tear falling down to her cheek. Regina took her coat and walked out of the house into the cold weather. She stood there looking at an empty street in front of her. She was lost in her thoughts. Thoughts of Henry, thoughts of her mother and father, thoughts of... Daniel.

Regina started to walk towards the empty street, all alone with no one who would save her from the darkness.

* * *

Anna walked as "Trouble" by Pink played in her headphones. She was on her way to a sleepover at Lauren's house. It was a cold night, she was dressed like an eskimo and her fingers were freezing but she wanted to finish the God damn tweet! She was so distracted by Twitter that she didn't even felt how warm the weather has changed. It was still cold but not as cold as it was before. She unbuttoned her coat when she realized what she was doing. She looked around her and gasped. Where was she? Maybe she turned the wrong way? This wasn't the right street... it didn't even look like a street! More like a... "Town?" Anna gasped. She looked back but all she saw was a straight road and houses at the edges of it.

"What the hell..."

Anna's heart started to race but she continued walking, looking at the dark houses when suddenly she hit someone.

"Ow!"

* * *

Regina hit someone. She heard an "ow" coming from the person. She turned around and saw a teenage girl. The girl turned around and faced Regina. She had a beautiful brown curls and a very beautiful face. It was dark, she couldn't see the girl's eyes but they seemed green.

"I am so sorry!" she heard the girl apologizing.

"No, no, it's me who should apologize. I should watch where I'm going."

Just after Regina apologized she realized she haven't seen this girl in Storybrooke, plus she had a noticeable accent. She wasn't from here. She wasn't from Storybrooke.

"What are you doing in Storybrooke? You look lost."

Regina asked as nicely as she could.

"Storybrooke?" Girl asked and laughed a little.

"Funny name for a street. I actually am lost, yes, maybe you know how could I get to Buchanan street from here?"

Regina immidiatley felt that something is wrong. Buchanan street? Even if the girl would've got lost, the forest is all around Storybrooke, there's no other towns around here.

"Where are you from?" Regina asked.

"Oh, I'm from Argyle street, that's not far from Buchanan street" Anna smiled.

"But we don't have these streets here, dear. And Storybrooke is a town, not a street."

Regina looked at the girl carefully.

There was a silence for a few seconds.

"W-what?" Anna asked, shocked.

"This can't be possible because I just left my house from Buchanan street..."

That was when Regina understood she's not from here. And she didn't mean from Storybrooke. The girl wasn't from this Country. Even Continent! Is it possible she was from Scotland? Her accent told her so.

"Dear, what's your name?" Regina asked curiously.

"A-anna. Anna Marshall." she sighed.

Anna... Regina has always loved that name.

"And where are you from, Anna?"

"I'm from Buchanan street, as I told you before." She answered.

"No, I mean, from which country are you?"

Anna looked at her with a weird look and laughed a little

"From Scotland, I just don't know... wait, you said we're in Storybrooke? I've never heard of this place but I've lived in Scotland since I was a little baby."

Regina was shocked. Did the girl really was from a different Continent? And how does it comes that she doesn't know it?

"Anna, we're in the United States. The closest town from here is Boston." Regina explained.

Anna's heart started to race so hard she thought it will jump out of her mouth.

"That can't be right," Anna gasped, "I'm from Scotland and I left my house 20 minutes ago."

Regina saw how worried Anna was.

"Why don't you come to my house? We'll call our town's sheriff and your parents. Don't worry,"

Regina took Anna by shoulder,

"everything will be fine"

Regina comforted her and smiled.

Anna looked at her and felt good when the woman was around her.

"What is your name, if you don't mind asking?" Anna asked as they walked towards a beautiful white mansion.

"Not at all. It's Regina. Regina Mills and that house over there," she pointed her finger at the white mansion, "is my house" Regina smiled.

It felt weird to her. To smile so much after all what has happened.

Both entered the mansion. Anna looked around, surprised.

"You have a very beautiful house."

"Thank you, dear."

Both took off their coats and entered the living room.

"Here's the phone," Regina handed a phone to Anna, "you call your parents, I'll call the sheriff. Would you like something to eat while we're waiting?" she asked nicely.

Anna was about to say no but her tummy betrayed her.

Regina laughed "Alright, I'll see what I can do for you" and left the room.

As she entered the kitchen, she took the phone and called to Sheriff's station.

"Ms Swan? It's Regina. I think we have a problem."

"Regina, I really don't have time for your silly games."

"I'm not playing anything, and if you're ignoring the fact that Storybrooke is in danger, what kind of sheriff you are?" She asked with a cold tone in her voice.

"Alright, what is it?" Emma asked.

"I found a girl walking down the street..."

"Oho, you found a girl walking down the street, congratulations, detective, you deserve a medal for this!"

"Well thank you sheriff, I'm honored, I thought the day when YOU will hand me a medal will never come. Do I need to make an acceptance speech also?"

"This is wrong. What did you want to tell me?" Emma stopped her.

"I found a girl walking down the street and she's not from here. She's actually not even from this Continent. She's from Scotland and she has no idea how she got here. My guess is that she might actually be from fairytale land because regular people can't just... magically teleport to place like Storybrooke. She's calling her parents right now, but I'm pretty sure she will stay here for a while so you need to find a shelter for her. Maybe at Granny's, I don't know."

"Wait, what did you say about the "being from Fairytale land" part? She's not a threat if she's from here, right?"

"She is, she told me that she's been living in Scotland since she was a little baby. I'm still not sure if she is from here, it's more likely she's not but that is not important right now. Our priority is to act like normal people, what shouldn't be hard at least for some of you people because if she finds out about our secret, about magic and tell that to her Family and friends... it won't be anything good."

"Okay, I'll visit Granny's and be right there."

Regina put down the phone and made fried chicken with magic, and entered the living room.

"Well, did you call your parents?" Regina asked.

That was when she saw tears in Anna's eyes. She didn't see how much the girl was shaking.

Regina put down the plate and hugged her.

"What happened, dear?" She whispered.

Anna continued sobbing but managed to tell her what happened.

"I... I called to my mom's mo-obile phone,"

she cried,

"and told her that it's me, Anna,"

she started to cry even more,

"but she answered that she doesn't know any Annas and... and when I called my dad, he said they... don't have... a daughter"

Anna cried out.

Regina looked at the poor girl

"Maybe you confuse the number..."

"No, I called my mom AND my dad, they couldn't just changed their numbers within an hour, that is insane, plus the persons I talked to was 100 percent my parents."

Regina wanted to say something but suddenly Emma Swan entered her house.

"I see your mother still haven't told you anything about good manners, ms Swan." Regina said as she got up from the couch.

"Not now, Regina, I need to talk to you."

They entered the kitchen without even introducing Anna to Emma.

Surprisingly for Regina, Emma looked too worried.

"What's the matter, ms Swan?" she asked.

"I visited Gold..."

"There was no need for that, why did you do that?"

"Because it turned out there was a need for that."

"What do you mean?"

"Gold put a spell on Storybrooke so no one can cross the line."

Regina looked at Emma still confused.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that the girl who is sitting in your living room is from Fairytale land, our home and she has brought magic with her, just like yours and Gold's."


End file.
